


The Blade of Betrayal

by justburnitwithfire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justburnitwithfire/pseuds/justburnitwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh from Lexa's betrayal, Clarke confronts the Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blade of Betrayal

“Which part of the blade do you think hurts the most, Commander?” Clarke demanded, standing before the Commander of Grounder army. Lexa sat tall, meeting the cold stare with her own emotionless gaze. Clarke’s clothes were disheveled and blood soaked her once bright blonde hair. But her blue eyes blazed hotter than any fire Lexa had faced before.

“The point of the steel as you thrust it into my bare back, breaking the thin thread of our people’s alliance?” Clarke asked, voice husky from exhaustion and fading bloodlust. Lexa didn't flinch as the blonde took her maps, ripped the thick paper in two, and tossed them to the ground. Her cool exterior showed no sign of wavering as Clarke smudged her dirty boot across the intricate designs of the landscape marked on the paper.

“The middle as it slides into my skin, tearing apart the last bit of hope I held for any kind of future?” Clarke snapped, turning her attention back to the motionless woman seated in the throne before her. The two were alone in the room, but Lexa was sure the rest of her camp could hear Clarke’s angry words.

“Or is it the end of the blade as it stops violently against my flesh with nowhere left to go, just like any feelings I had begun to develop for you?” she asked. Her voice grew softer with each word, but her gaze was dangerously mad as she searched the dull green eyes before her. Lexa briefly looked down to see a dagger sitting in the blonde’s hand, the blade covered in fresh blood and pointed against her abdomen. She made no move to move the blade as Indra chose that moment to rush into the tent, her sword out. Her own eyes challenged the Sky Princess to move from her spot and Clarke relented. No one said anything as Clarke dropped the dagger and stormed past the dark-skinned Grounder, intent on returning to her own camp. Indra looked to her Heda, awaiting an order. Lexa waved a hand, dismissing her general.

Once alone in her tent, Lexa released the breath she had clung to and let a single tear roll down her cheek. The salty tear rolled down the smudged warpaint and mixed with the dried blood left from her earlier battle.

“The hilt that is still in my hand."


End file.
